


The chase

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 19:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13442193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Will has committed a crime, and needs to find an Alpha suitor to avoid going to jail.





	The chase

Will Graham was an Omega who had killed a man. He used to work for the FBI, but his slaying of Randall Tier made him lose that position. Generally Omegas who had done such things were punished by being mated to Alphas who would have them. Will’s handler had the habit of making a spectacle of the practice. He would take the omegas to a forest and have them wear masks, and nothing else. Their Alpha suitors would chase them and they would have a choice of going with them after the mating or not. Usually the Omegas went with their Alphas. Will was difficult and had refused a string of ardent admirers, despite being his handler’s property.  
His handler had told him the time was up. Unmated Omegas went to jail.  
For this occasion a rich Alpha had given his country estate to be used. It was Will’s final chance, and his heat was already making him itch.

*  
The Omegas were all naked but for stylized masks and the Alphas were itching to mate with them. Will avoided one brash Alpha, but soon felt a hand on his shoulder.   
Frederick Chilton stood beside him, trying not to scent him. “You had better find someone or it’s off to my place. You’d make a good little servant; I’d keep you on your knees for me. ”  
Chilton was not above abusing the system and he had wanted Will for a long time.  
Will nodded and stalked off.

*  
The chase took place outside the estate, and the wind was strong. Will watched the other omegas take off. Their tracking collars would make escape hard, and send an electric shock into them if they got too far. Chilton loved to use this against his charges.  
Will shivered in his white domino mask, the evening chill obvious already.  
He felt a strong presence, and turned to face a tall Alpha wearing a plague masque and nothing else. He was powerfully built and his cock was already hard between strong thighs. Will felt weak with desire.  
The man touched his arm and Will bared his throat in submission. This was his Alpha. He let himself be led into the house and a large bedroom. The Alpha took him on satin sheets and he was lost to his heat just as his mate was lost to his rut.

*  
“My beauty,” said the Alpha. “I would like to look upon your face.”  
Will readily removed his mask, and the Alpha did the same, revealing an arresting, handsome face.  
“I’m Will,” he said.  
“Hannibal.” said the Alpha. “This is my estate. I see this day is very fortunate since I found you.”  
“Yes,” Will agreed. Chilton would be livid, secretly. He kissed Hannibal and he tasted like blood and the night that wrapped gently around them.

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a very vivid dream. I carried most of its fragments with me into the waking world, but some were lost. So I imagine Will and Hanners as demons stealing my thoughts, LOL.


End file.
